A Magik Riddle
by RyuuSiren7
Summary: There are being in this universe, ones granted with power and immortality. The most powerful, most dangerous of these being is Magik. Not even Fate, Time, and Destiny can stand up to her. That being said, she has decided to change the course of history and save millions. So, can she screw over Fate and Destiny if she so desires? I'd say yes. TimeTravel, goodishTMR, OP HJP, T 4 Tom


**A Magik Riddle Prologue**

**_Children of Magik and Writers of Tyme Series_**

* * *

SUMMARY:

There are being in this universe, ones granted with power and immortality. The most powerful, most dangerous of these being is Magik. Not even Fahte, Time, and Destiny can stand up to her. That being said, she has decided to change the course of history and save millions. So, can three boys, three girls, and one very powerful being totally screw over Fate and Destiny? Well... I should think so.

* * *

**AN - 1/17/15**: Hello, faithful readers! This story was written a looooooong time ago by me, and I found it while cleaning out my notes. Anyway, I figured I might as well publishwhat I have, and then continue it. Just so you know, my writing is probably going to be a LOT better by once these old chapters run out. In any case, everything from here on out was written 2+ years ago. Have fun!

* * *

**AN: **Hiya! Alrighty folks, welcome to the first chapter of my new series, which, from here one out, shall be referred to as "CMWT - Children of Magik and Writers of Tyme," since the title is so bloody long. Anyway, this story IS NOT like other time travel stories - oh no. In this one, you shall be facing THRE super powered girls (Luna Lovegood, Lily Evans, and Hermionie Granger), and THREE heirs of Hogwarts (Tom riddle, Severus Snape, and Harry Potter).

ALSO, this is a TRILOGY series. The first one is "A Magik Riddle," obviously, and it takes place during Riddle's life. In the second one, they are all de-aged (again) and forced to go through Hogwarts (again,) fighting an entirely new enemy. Of course, they are all going to be super powerful by the end of the third - but I don't want to give anything away for that one. ANYWAY, the second story is "Severed Time," and the third one is, "A Fate and Destiny as Fragile as Pottery." Yeah, I know. We'll see how this goes - I might stop after this story if you guys don't like it.

**(POSSIBLE) PAIRINGS:** Tomione (TomxHermione), Tona (TomxLuna), Larry (XD - nah, it's LunaxHarry), Harmoy (HermionexHarry), Sily (XD - [I can't help it! I don't know the real pairing names] SeverusxLily]), Jily (JamesxLily)

**_VOTE FOR THE PAIRINGS YOU WANT!_**

Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing you recognize unless you see my OC Onyx, whom some of you may recognize. Other than that - you know it, I don't own it.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Magik was angry. No - scratch that. She was filled with an all encompassing, totally consuming, world splitting, maternal rage. Her poor, poor children! Technically, every witch and wizard was her "child," but... well... let's face it, when someone has been around for so long and has so many children, she is bound to have favorites. In all her years she's only had six (with the exception of the four that became the founders of Hogwarts). Three were her's and her's alone, and three were so tangled up in Tyme they couldn't really be just "her's," but she loved them anyway.

And then, _and then_,Fate and Destiny had the sheer _audacity _to go and make her six favorite children's lives _so bloody miserable_. War, misery, abuse, everything those two could throw at them, they did. How _dare_ they! So, after having a very... interesting... discussion with Tyme, the terrifying duo decided to destroy everything Fate and Destiny had planned.

Magik and Tyme were going to do the impossible - they were going to go back to the start, not all the way, mind you, they didn't want to _destroy the future, _thank you very much. No, what they were going to do was go back to the turning point, the point where her first child could have tipped either way. And they were going to introduce him to the two children that could save him.

Of course, they'd would introduce the other three of her children later, but the two children she would be sending back had a much harder job. As children of Magik (and, for one, Tyme), the rules of reality had to be... bended... a little, like how they were every other Tuesday and Saturday evenings. They would need to be aware of all possible realities, what "had been," and what "could" - and hopefully - "would be."

Eventually, of course, all six would need to be informed, but for now, only the two who would be sent back. Question was, which two?

* * *

The 21 year old man sat in front of his desk, staring at the papers, but not really seeing them. It had been four years since the war - four years since he lost almost everyone he held dear.

"Harry?" came a voice that he would recognize anywhere from near the door. Harry James Potter smiled as his best friend, Hermione Jean Granger, walked in. "I just finished talking with Luna. She's going on about how "Magic" (**AN**: XD) seems to be more active than usual lately, and how "Time" isn't answering the phone."

"...Was she being literal or metaphorical?" asked the raven haired man after a minute, shaking his head of messy hair. The brunette smirked and shrugged, her curls bouncing behind her as she walked over and sat on the edge of Harry's desk.

"Not a bloody clue. You seem to be the only one who can understand most of the things Luna says," sighed Hermione, raking her fingers through curly hair. Harry just shrugged, staring into space as he relived a memory.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a strange time turner and a note appeared in front of the pair. In the next nanosecond, two wands were pointed at the items, running through identifying spells. Once the two war veterans had deemed it safe, Harry snatched up the note and began reading it aloud after sharing a glance and a nod with Hermione.

_"Dear Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger,_

_It is our dear pleasure to offer you a chance to totally, for lack of better words, screw over Fate and Destiny, who, yes, are sentient, living beings. If you choose to take this chance and save everyone who has died because of this pointless war with Voldemort and Dumbledore - and possibly some more-, then you must not tell anyone of what you know. All your knowledge of the future must be safeguarded from your charge for the mission._

_Moreover, this is your mission, should you choose to accept it. You two, along with four others, have been marked as children of us, Magik and/or Tyme. All six of you are children of Magik, but only the girls are natural children of Tyme, while eventually all six of you shall be honorary children of Tyme by the end. The first child - a child of Magik, is Tom Riddle. If you can show him that he is not a Dark wizard, but rather a Grey, like yourselves, then you can save all who have been killed by this battle - don't worry about destroying the future or your friends, we have that covered._

_The best way to save him from the Dark is to befriend him. Good luck - remember, young Tom Riddle is not Voldemort yet - no matter how similar the two may seem. When you use the Time Turner, it will also reverse your _physical _ages to that of nine, which is how old Tom Riddle will be when you go back in time._

_In order to _not_ blow up the future, you will be genetically changed when transporting. Not much, mind you, but some. Now then, if you do go back, then your names will be changed to fit the your new genetic identity. You, Harry, will become Hadrian Jameson Peverell, and Miss Hermione will become Hermione Joan Gryffrinclaw. Yes, you heard that right, Miss Hermione._

_There are three missions, each with their own dangers. Each mission you will receive another letter from us._

_Good Luck,_

_(Lady) Magik and (Father) Tyme."_

Silence reigned as Hermione and Harry stared at each other, the paper crumpling in the man's hands. "Are we going to do this?" he asked after a minute, his voice slightly rough and killing curse green eyes still wide.

"Do you even need to ask?" said his friend, trying to grin. "On 3," she said, and Harry nodded.

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

The two disappeared in a swirl of golden light just as a blonde walked in and sighed to herself, "I _told _them Tyme and Magik were being weird... At least I'll get to see the Agents of Chaos again if this keeps up..."

* * *

AN: So, what do you think? Magik and Tyme aren't actually gonna playa big role in this story, but they will have their moments. What did you think of them? Who do you think the blond is (get this wrong, and there is something wrong with you)?

Who are the "Agents of Chaos"? They actually weren't going to be a part of this story at all, and they still won't be a _major _part, but... well... when you figure out they're identity, you'll understand. XD


End file.
